


Detroit: Angst

by CassClematis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Attempted Murder, Basically, Coma, Gavin gets another speech, Gen, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassClematis/pseuds/CassClematis
Summary: “I’ll be taking this too. Just so you don’t come back and  interfere with my mission.” Ada says, with a smirk. In her thirium covered hand she practically shows off Nines’ thirium pump as said android is on the ground. “Goodbye Nines.” And with that she rushes off.Or my take on an AU by brittany_plays from the Octopunk Discord in which Ada takes more than she originally did and it goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 24





	Detroit: Angst

Gavin doesn’t trust Ada one bit. And no, it’s not because he was jealous. Definitely not. Okay maybe that was the main reason he’s currently following them. But he just has this bad feeling about her. Something’s off. And he has to trust his instinct because as many times as it’s gotten him in trouble it’s saved him too. So hey, maybe it’ll end up saving Nines this time. Or maybe he’s being paranoid and jealous and Nines is just taking Ada back to New Jericho. What’ll happen after that? The possibilities just make Gavin’s heartache 

Speaking of those two they took a turn while he wasn’t looking and now he’s lost sight of them. Fuck, fuck, where were they last? Fuck. There. And there’s an alleyway over there. Gavin rushes over there as fast and quietly as he can. His eyes looking for that horrendous white jacket or shiny platinum blonde hair, neither are hard to miss after all. 

He approaches the alleyway and the sight that awaits him hurts more than any possible outcome of Nine taking Ada home. Because Nines is here and hurt. Nines who looks unfocused and surrounded in his own thirium with his chest cavity ripped open, an empty spot where a biocomponent should be. And the sight makes Gavin sick, angry, want to cry and scream all at the same time. Ada will pay for this but Nines take priority because holy shit he might die. Terminator, his terminator might die. 

\- - - - - - - - - 

Being told his partner, his best friend might not wake up from is the cherry on top of the absolute shitshow that is Gavin’s day. 

_Come back to me Nines. Please. I can’t do this without you. Any of it. Please. I can’t do this. I can’t go back to that. To being without you. To being so isolated. To throwing shit at everyone and not having anything thrown back. Because you were there, step for step, alongside me. Please. Come back to me._

“Gavin,” A warm hand is gently placed on his shoulder. “We have to go find Ada.” Tina says softly, voice a little off from crying.

“I have to stay. What if he wakes up? And he’s all by himself here without any of his friends?” Gavin whispers softly, hand still holding Nine’s and eyes looking between the android or at one of the machines looking for some kind of change, just something that could give him more hope, anything.

“Go without me. I’ll stay here.” Gavin wants to make Ada pay. Make her pay for what she did to those other androids and Nines, but now the numbness has overtaken that angry. The only thing Gavin has right now is numbness and hope, and god dammit Gavin will hold on to that hope because Nines is a fucking Terminator, he’s the Terminator and if he nor Cyberlife can help Gavin will go to hell and back to wake Nines up himself. 

“I’ll call Chris in. Good luck.” Tina offers him a sad smile as she gives him a sympathetic pat before giving one last glance to Nines and leaving to find Ada.

Gavin’s barely moved. He has no idea if Tina and Chris know where Ada is or not. But he’s tired of doing nothing so maybe talking to Nines so more might help wake him up?

“Hey Tin Can. I don’t know if you heard but, Tina and Chris are looking for Ada. I don’t know if they found her or anything yet. But it’d be great if you could come back. Maybe help? God you’re supercomputer brain would be so fucking helpful right now. Just you moving would be helpful.” Gavin goes quiet for a second before continuing. “I don’t know if I said it clearly enough earlier, but, I love you. I do, and really that’s why I need you back.” He squeezes Nines’ hand. “I love you so much. It took me awhile to realize, because at first I hated you and your stupid Ken doll face, being so fucking perfect, being an android. But eventually I looked past that and I saw you. Because you wouldn’t back down or take any of my crap. And no one did that before, not even Tina. And god knows she’s been through a lot of my shit.” He smiles, and maybe if the situation was any better he’d even chuckle. Bless Tina for putting up with him all these years. “But I saw you, and your struggles, and eventually all these wonderful things about you.” Gavin’s face softens as he thinks of all the things he’s discovered about Nines, or that Nines let him see. His sass, his subtle love of plants, him just absolutely adoring Asshole, and more. “You helped me grow too. Pushed me to come out of my shell a bit, made me see things I didn’t before, you made me laugh and smile more than I had in forever, and you completed me out in the field. I was alone for so long, then you came along and Fowler put us together. You were always more level-headed, figuring things out with that supercomputer brain that I never could, pulling me back before I went running in like I always do.” Nines has saved Gavin’s life, or at least helped him avoid a bullet wound quite a few times, yet here they are, Gavin unable to repay him. “Please come back, because I love you, and I don’t know if there’ll be anyone else out there for me, because no one’s ever stuck with me for so long, or been with me for practically every step. And I’m so fucking sorry for everything. I need you. I love you so much. Please come back to me.”

Gavin waits, for anything, a beep from a machine, Nines to twitch or move or wake up, but nothing. A tear finally slips down his cheek causing him to quickly wipe his eyes. No matter what he’s not giving up on Nines, because it’s Nines and that’s all the reason he needs.

Dr. Maria comes by a few times to check on the two of them, and to tell Gavin that no, there hasn’t been any changes including the fact they don’t know when or even if Nines will wake up. Which is fucking bullshit because they built both Nines and Ada so they should know _something_. He watches as she takes the small stack of folded clothes belonging to Nines’ away. The clothes that have rips and tears and thirium. Gavin’s throat hurts due to dehydration. The talking he’s done probably doesn’t help, but he keeps trying, trying to get through to Nines. Though once the sound of quicker footsteps reach his ears he looks back.

Tina stands there, with a small smile that only falls slightly when she sees Nines still in the same place as she left. Though if Gavin didn’t call she can’t be too surprised. “We got her. She was in a warehouse at the shipping district uploading the new software to a body but we stopped her in time. She’s locked up now.” Tina says, walking over to Gavin, placing a hand back on his shoulder.

“That’s good. I’m glad you found her.” There’s a few beats where neither of them say anything.

“Nothing new, huh?” Tina asks, looking at Nines, her smile completely gone.

“No. What’s gonna happen if he doesn’t wake up?” Gavin finally voicing his worst thought. 

“Hey,” Tina turns to Gavin, lightly squeezing his shoulder. “he’s Terminator, remember? And what better place to help him then the place that built him. He’ll get through this. And so will you. Now come on. You better get going. You probably haven’t had any food or water since you got here and you need some rest.” 

Gavin finally looks up at Tina, mostly sad but there’s bits of shock in there as well. “But what if he wakes up and I’m no-“

“Come on. They’ll probably call you. That is if Nines doesn’t beat them to it. You need to go home. Get some food, some rest. God knows you are always lacking some of it.” Tina offers her hand to help Gavin up. The detective looks at Nines trying to figure out if leaving Nines here and going home is for the best. And it turns out Tina’s literal helping hand is good when he does stand and he’s a little off balance from sitting for so long. The two casts one last look at Nines before leaving, saying goodbye to Dr. Maria on the way. Neither of them let go of the other’s hand until they have to part at the parking lot.

Gavin gets home, exhausted and thankful he fed Asshole before the party when she comes scampering over to him, meowing, when the door opens. He bends down to give her some scratches and is just about ready to just crash on the couch when he sees it. A clean, pristine white jacket, most likely left behind the night they fought, just the other night. Gavin slowly picks it up, looking at it before the dam in him breaks.

“Damnit Nines. You’re supposed to be Terminator, survive anything. You can’t just leave me behind like this.” Gavin holds the jacket close as he sinks to the floor crying. And the jacket still smells like Nines too. “You can’t just leave me behind after everything and die like this. You can’t die. I don’t want to go back to the way it was before without you. I was so angry and lonely. I need you. You can’t die. You can’t.” He sobs, Asshole nuzzling up to him for once, trying to help. 

And as the sun rises Gavin knows he’s not going to rest until Nines is back. He’ll work on it later, for now he’ll just sit here with his cat as he holds the small piece of Nines he can because he has no idea if he will actually get to hold Nines himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on here and I think I did okay. And if I made you cry then mission accomplished. :)


End file.
